reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
An Appointed Time
| image = Image:Rdr_appointed_time02.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Escalera | end = Escalera | prereqs = | giver = Abraham Reyes | location = Escalera | rewards = Access to West Elizabeth Reyes' Rebels Outfit's final scrap LeMat Revolver | previous = Abraham Reyes mission strand: "The Gates of El Presidio" | next = West Elizabeth Chapter: Edgar Ross mission strand: "Bear One Another's Burdens" and Stranger side-mission: "Lights, Camera, Action" Part 2 and Stranger side-mission: "I Know You" Part 3 and Stranger side-mission: "American Lobbyist" and Stranger side-mission: "The Wronged Woman" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story The Mexican army has executed many rebels in Escalera and caught has Abraham Reyes. John Marston arrives to see the citizens fighting the army, and eventually finds a tied-up Reyes, about to be executed. Luisa Fortuna tries to save Reyes, only to get shot, and Marston avenges her by killing two of the guards watching over Reyes. The remaining guard, Raul Zubieta, challenges Marston to a duel. Marston wins and frees Reyes. After freeing many rebel prisoners, the rebels launch an all-out assault on Escalera. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Win the duel versus Major Zubieta. *Free the prisoners from the Federales jail. *Fight his way to Colonel Allende's villa and blast the gates open. *Capture the villa and then defend it from subsequent army attacks. *Disable the escaping stagecoach. *Kill Bill Williamson and/or Colonel Allende. Mission Details After winning the duel, cut Reyes loose and head up to the prison. Three Federales will come running out of the door. After killing them, enter the jail and release the prisoners by shooting the locks. Run back to Reyes to help him during the assault on the hill. There will be multiple enemies and you will be without cover at first. Make your way to the sandbags and take cover behind them. Once you've taken out all the soldiers, follow Reyes to the top and man the Gatling Gun. The rebels will use explosives to open the door. Turn the gun to face the gates and shoot the TNT. Once the TNT explodes, keep shooting as there will be soldiers on the other side of the gates. After killing them all, move up and into the fort. There will be more soldiers once you get inside, so take cover behind one of the sandbags. Reyes will tell you to protect the gates and to make sure none of the soldiers that are now coming up the hill enters the fort. You can man the Gatling Gun, but you might get killed as there's little protection while you're standing there. Take cover behind the sandbags either inside or outside the fort and kill the soldiers as they approach. Once you've taken care of the incoming forces, move back into the fort and join up with Reyes. As Reyes' rebels breach through the door, Allende will be fleeing in a stagecoach with Bill Williamson. Head down the stairs behind the house and kill the three soldiers still left behind. Get on a horse and follow Williamson and Allende. There are two guards on horses behind the cart, as well as the guard on the Gatling Gun. Take them all out before killing the guard riding shotgun, as he'll also be firing at you. Riding sideways will make it harder for the Gatling to kill you. Either shoot all the horses to make the cart stop or, even simpler, just kill the driver with a well aimed rifle head shot to make the wagon slow to a stop. Alternate method: It is possible to kill all guards from the balcony as soon as you exit onto the veranda. The stagecoach will be riding away to your left. With your Rolling Block rifle, use dead-eye and snipe the guard riding shotgun, the driver, the Gatling Gun's guard and the two horsemen. The stagecoach will then stop and no chase will be necessary. Once the cart has stopped, Allende will try to buy his freedom by handing over Williamson. John can then shoot both of the men, or just shoot Williamson or Allende. If Williamson is shot, Reyes will shoot Allende. If John or Abraham shoots Allende, Bill will stand up, pretending to surrender. He will then take Allende's gun and try to shoot the two. You can shoot him, or Reyes will if you are not quick enough. Reyes will invite you to stay, but Marston turns it down as he has to go to Blackwater. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Loses the duel with Captain Zubieta. *Assaults, kills or abandons Reyes. *Assaults or kills prisoners. *Kills Reyes' horse. *Allows the coach carrying Allende and Williamson to escape. *Destroys the stagecoach before encountering Allende and Williamson. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *West Elizabeth territory *Store items: **Mauser Pistol **Evans Repeater **LeMat Revolver **Carcano Rifle **Reyes' Rebels Outfit final scrap *"Lights, Camera, Action" Part 2 Stranger side-mission *"I Know You" Part 3 Stranger side-mission *"American Lobbyist" Stranger side-mission *"The Wronged Woman" Stranger side-mission *Edgar Ross mission strand Trivia *The mission's title is likely, as with many others, a reference to the Bible, in this case Habakkuk 2:3, which reads: "For the vision is yet for an appointed time, but at the end it shall speak, and not lie: though it tarry, wait for it; because it will surely come, it will not tarry." *Before this mission, the player can kill Mexican soldiers or lawmen and will not get a bounty. *The opening scene of this mission contains a reference to Édouard Manet's painting "Execution of the Emperor Maximilian", which itself references Francisco Goya's "The Third of May 1808". *When Luisa is killed, she is lying on her back. If you die and respawn in this area, she will be lying on her stomach in a different position. If you die again and respawn in that area, she will be in the original position on her back. *It is finally revealed why Reyes kept calling Luisa "Laura", as he had another girl who was named Laura. *After the player completes the mission, if the player turns around and enters the villa, the residents will scream and report it to the authorities. This is very strange considering the player just helped overthrow Allende. *It is also possible that shortly after the mission ends a random encounter may occur involving soldiers from the Mexican Army (usually the one where they execute a group of rebels for speaking out against Allende - despite the fact that he is already dead). Killing the soldiers will cause you to gain a bounty and you will be attacked by members of Reyes' Rebels. *If you tie up the stagecoach drivers instead of killing them, nothing will happen. All you will see is Reyes continually shooting at the stagecoach. *When chasing Bill and Allende when they're in the stagecoach, Bill will sometimes shout at John things like "I'll bet Jack isn't even your son!" and "Who slept with Abigail? Oh wait... we ALL did! *snicker*" to which John gets even angrier. *On certain occasions, Allende's corpse will remain on the road to the east of Escalera, regardless of where the player apprehended the stagecoach. His body cannot be looted, but if the corpse is set on fire with Fire Bottles, screams and yells will emanate from the body. This does not appear to work by shooting, knifing or detonating Allende's body; additionally the glitch only appears every one in three playthroughs. *After the mission is completed some law officers may attack you or the Gunsmith will be unavailable until the game is completed *If the player attempts to lasso Williamson while Allende is pinning him down, Reyes will shoot both of them. Sometimes, this may result in the player being unable to complete the mission. *Keeping your pistol unholstered before cutting Reyes free will show the clip of Marston using his pistol to cut the rope instead of the knife. *Despite this mission taking place in 1911 the gates to Allende's hacienda will still be lying on the floor in pieces when Jack Marston returns to Escalera in 1914. *On very rare occasions when John shoots Bill, Reyes will not shoot Allende, who then pleads and runs off into the brush at the side of the road. Reyes aims and shoots him in the back. All of this is not in a cinematic fashion. *Upon completion, if you walk about Escalera you may witness Rebels finishing off the small numbers of soldiers left after the attack. Like firing squads executing the prisoners took or more commonly small little shoot-outs.This only happens STRAIGHT AFTER completion and wont happen if the player loads up the auto save slot *In the beginning cutscene, after John sees a man get killed, when he is walking, a glitch will happen when he suddenly appears with no hat, however, when people run by him, his hat appears back on his head. Gallery File:Rdr_reyes01.jpg Allende&Bill-Escaped.png Rdr Marston and Reyes kill Allende.png|Marston and Reyes kill Allende and Williamson. Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Completion of this mission contributes toward acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ". }} ---- es:La_hora_señalada Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player